


you wanted to set the world on fire

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [54]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, POV Siobhan, Past Relationship(s), Threesome - F/F/F, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the days before clones and science when she thought the world was going to end before she aged, Siobhan used to love destroying things with the brilliant high school girl down the street, the girl who burned with the same amount of undiluted poison as Siobhan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you wanted to set the world on fire

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Delphine/Marian/Siobhan - blushing innocence.

“Turn her over, S,” Marian said, her words a gust of warmth over Siobhan’s cheek.  “She’s ready.”

Back in the days before clones and science when she thought the world was going to end before she aged, Siobhan used to love destroying things with the brilliant high school girl down the street, the girl who burned with the same amount of undiluted poison as Siobhan.

“I can hear you,” Delphine snapped from between them.  Her honey-colored curls were plastered to her temples, her cheeks bright red.  “I can move myself.”

Marian slid a hand down Delphine’s damp back, into the cleft of her ass and finally to her cunt, pressing in where they’d already fucked her wet and open.  “Can you, now?”  She raised an eyebrow.

God, Siobhan still loved Marian,whose smile begged for trust but whose eyes wanted to ruin.

“Do you want this, love?” Siobhan grasped Delphine’s chin, forcing her to look up.  “Do you want us to fuck you again?”

“Of course she does,” Marian said with a scoff, hand working between Delphine’s legs.  “She’s no virgin, this one.  We know for a fact she’s been with a woman before, she can handle it.”

Siobhan looked up, meeting Marian’s eyes, and realized for the first time their differences, realized that the way they looked at the world had tilted a bit.  She looked back at Delphine, whose neck and cheeks burned with embarrassment.

“I want it,” Delphine said, and Siobhan exhaled, leaning down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Against Me!'s "I Was a Teenage Anarchist"


End file.
